A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A common example of a vehicle is an automobile.
A vehicle typically implements a variety of sensors and electronic devices to improve convenience of users. For example, some vehicles implement an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS). In addition, some vehicles are autonomous vehicles that autonomously perform one or more driving operations of the vehicle.